


Ash(ley) Ketchum, Aiming to be a Pokemon Master! Pokemon XYZ!

by Its_Yo_Girl_Ace_In_Space



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, M/M, No Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Trans Male Character, We Die Like Men, actually the author is sorry, alain is gay, ash is gay, ash is trans, definitely not, does it count as childhood friends?, does that count?, helps ash through the... messier parts of being biologically female, is that it?, it's ash, might get angst, no betas, serena then sorts her feelings and finds out she isn't really pining for ash, the author has limited pokemon knowledge, uhm i'll try my best at fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Yo_Girl_Ace_In_Space/pseuds/Its_Yo_Girl_Ace_In_Space
Summary: One day in Kanto, Alain meets a peculiar girl named Ashley Ketchum, who insists on being called Ash. He leaves Kanto, but they do meet several years later. And they've both changed.





	Ash(ley) Ketchum, Aiming to be a Pokemon Master! Pokemon XYZ!

**Author's Note:**

> This only occurred because I read one Ash x Alain fic, and I was smitten. Sorry, I don't make the rules here! Then I read a cross-dressing Ash fic. My brain took it upon myself to make a transgender Ash AU. RIP me.

It all started one day when Alain went to Kanto. He had went to a small town called Pallet Town, and Alain was bored out of his mind. All they were doing was visiting buildings and buying stupid things, like clothes. Alain found himself shocked when he heard a girl shout out at her mom. "Mom, why do I have to do this? It's stupid!" 

 

Alain watched as the girl ran out of the store, and straight into the forest.  _Wait, isn't it dangerous without a pokemon?_ Murmurs scattered across the people shopping, as the igrl's mom called after her. "Ashley!" Alain glanced at his chaperone. They'll be fine without him, they won't even notice. Alain didn't even think when he ran after the girl, Ashley.

 

He entered the forest, and then he realized that he wasn't in Kalos anymore. He was in Kanto, and he didn't know anything about this foreign region. He didn't know his surroundings, and he didn't know the pokemon. (Which kind of sucked, he was sure the pokemon in Kanto were really cool.)

 

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Alain whipped his head towards the voice, and could now see the girl, Ashley, he remembered. She wore a strange cap, and unlike other girls Alain had seen, she had on a t-shirt and shorts. The other girls he'd seen had insisted on wearing skirts and frilly dresses. Ashley's hair was up to her shoulders, from what Alain could tell, and Ashley had put it up in a ponytail.

 

"I saw you run out of that store." Alain tried for an explanation, but clearly, for even a 5 year old, Ashley wasn't impressed. "Yeah, that was pathetic. My body moved on its own." Alain sheepishly smiled. "Anyways, my name's Alain. Your name's... Ashley?" Ashley noticeably cringed at the name, but Alain didn't comment.

 

"Yeah. I'm Ashley, but call me Ash. I'm not too... fond of my real name." Ashley suddenly looked almost embarrassed or ashamed.

 

"Okay, Ash it is." Alain was sometimes dense, and very oblivious, but he wasn't  _that_ much of an idiot. Clearly, Ash didn't like being called Ashley. "Hey Ash, I'm visiting Kanto as a vacation, so I think I'm lost...?"

 

Ashley, no, Ash gave him a sheepish look. "Honestly, I'm not so good with directions myself. I can take you to my hideout for now though!" Alain gave Ash a confused look.  _HIde... out?_

 

"I have a hideout that Professor Oak helped me build! I go there whenever I get lost, and Professor Oak said to contact him whenever I get lost." Ash still looked sheepish, but immediately gasped as she felt something on her head. "Ah! It's started to rain!" Alain soon felt the dripping rain on his head, and they both ran to the nearest shelter. It happened to be under the roots of a huge tree, and Ash and Alain managed to fit, with plenty of space.

 

As they hid from the rain, plenty of Pokemon had gathered, clearly watching them. Among them, Alain could see an Oddish, Weedle, Butterfree, Caterpie, and Rattata. Ash and Alain watched them in return, and Ash held out his arms. "Come here! You'll be safe from the rain!" The several Pokemon seemed to hesitate, and Alain sheepishly held out his arms as well. Then several Pokemon bombarded both Ash and Alain, cuddling them until the rain had passed.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

 

Alain woke up sluggishly, and several pokemon fell off of him.  _Where am I?_ Then he was very aware of the girl sleeping next to him. It was then that Alain remembered what had happened yesterday. He shook Ash awake. "Hey Ash! The rain stopped!" Ash squirmed under the pile of pokemon.

 

"Mmmh... Five more minutes..." Alain smirked, and grabbed the nearest and biggest leaf, and then dumped the dew and left over raindrops on Ash's face. Ash suddenly awoke, and sat up. Several pokemon fell off of her, and she groaned. "Why did you do thaaaat?"

 

Alain smirked. "Gotta wake up. We're currently a  _bit_ lost right now." Ash's face went slack, and then went sheepish. 

 

"Oh, we better get going now." She then gasped as she felt a Pichu cuddle her face. "A Pichu!" She gasped even harder, Alain hadn't thought it was possible. "And an Oddish! A Rattata! And..." Alain smiled as she started rambling about pokemon. The other pokemon seemed pleased, too.

 

"Ahem." Alain cleared his throat. Ash abruptly stopped, and went to die on the floor.

 

" _Oh god I was rambling again."_ Alain smirked as he helped Ash up.

 

"It wasn't  _that_ bad." Alain dragged her out of theit impromptu shelter. "Come on, let's go to that hideout of yours."

 

Their journey to the hideout was a peaceful one. Ash was nerding out about the different pokemon that they'd passed, and Alain was pointing out a few too, mostly asking questions about them. By the time they'd got there, Alain and Ash were greeted by an old-ish man. "There you are!"

 

Ash sheepishly looked at the man. "Hi Professor Oak! I got a little lost in the rain!" Ash gestured at Alain. "This is Alain! He chased after me into the forest after my little outburst at the store..."

 

Professor Oak laughed. "Well, I hope you didn't trouble him too much! Oh, and you have a little something over here." Professor Oak patted his left shoulder, and as Ash followed him, he found himself patting a Pichu. That earned him a quick shock, and then Pichu scrambled off.

 

Ash looked a little crisp, and looked at both Alain and Professor Oak in shock. "Huh."

 

Professor Oak laughed as he led both of them out of the forest and into his lab, where Alain's chaperone and Ash's mom waited for him. Ash had flown into her mother's arms as she let out a "Sorry!" while bawling her eyes out. Alain walked over to his chaperone without feeling, clearly feeling the disappointment flowing off of them in waves.

 

"Wait, Alain! I have to introduce myself properly!" Ash ran over to him, panting. Once she regained herself, she grinned brightly. "I'm Ash Ketchum, and my goal is to become a Pokemon Master!"

 

Alain grinned back. "Well I guess we're competing for the same thing then."

 

Ash smiled as she waved Alain farewell. "Bye Alain! See you again soon!"

 

Alain felt himself believing it as he returned the farewell. "Bye Ash! We'll meet again!"

 

It was several years later that they met again, and neither was prepared for how much they both had changed.

**Author's Note:**

> It's yo girl Ace! I am at it again, writing useless AUs that will probably never be finished! Wish me luck... ;-;
> 
> Comments and criticism are welcome! I probably won't reply to your comments because of my antisocial ass... TT-TT


End file.
